fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Adrienne
Adrienne is a character in the film Jason X, in which she is portrayed by Kristi Angus. An intern working at New Harvard University on Earth II, Adrienne acts as the assistant of university teacher Professor Braithwaite Lowe. Biography In the year 2455, Adrienne accompanies Lowe, a group of his students and several ex-military grunts on a field trip from Earth II to the original Earth, which has long since become a dead planet. Staying aboard The Grendel spaceship as Lowe leads a team to Earth, Adrienne, when Lowe returns with two cryogenically frozen bodies, has Adrienne take one of the bodies (the frozen Jason Voorhees) to Lab Two of the Grendel for dissection, telling her to have lovebird students Stoney and Kinsa aid in the examination, much to Adrienne's dismay. As she prepares to dissect the rapidly thawing Jason, Adrienne sends the results of her scans of him to Lowe, and becomes increasingly frustrated by Stoney and Kinsa's lack of focus, eventually becoming fed up with them and telling them to leave, which the two students happily do. Left to work alone with Jason, Adrienne removes one of his eyes with forceps and freezes it in a nearby sink of liquid nitrogen for later inspection before beginning to cut off Jason's hockey mask, which is fused to his face, with a scalpel. After removing the mask, Adrienne glances at Jason's deformed face, showing some sympathy for his monstrous appearance, and places is it back on Jason before going to examine samples she had taken from him. As Adrienne examines the samples with her back to him, Jason begins to stir, attracting Adrienne's attention. After glancing at the still seemingly lifeless Jason, Adrienne dismisses the noise she heard earlier as simply being ice falling off Jason and returns to her work. Jason finally wakes up and starts to move around. He gets off the table, and Adrienne turns to notice Jason is missing. Before she can react, Jason grabs her by the face from behind and throws her into the wall. Adrienne attempts to scream for help at an unawares Weylander, who is in unable to hear her. Jason grabs her again and proceeds to violently drag her around the lab. Eventually, he holds her over a vat of Liquid and a brief struggle ensues as Adrienne hopelessly pleads for her life. Jason forces her face into the vat, freezing and killing her in seconds. Jason pulls her out of the vat and pauses for a second, glancing at Adrienne's frozen and lifeless face. He slams her head onto the counter, shattering it before dumping her corpse onto the floor. Her corpse was left in the lab until the remaining survivors found her, placing her in a body bag. Trivia * Her death was ranked #1 on WatchMojo.com's Top 10 Brutal Jason Voorhees Kills. * She is the 118th murder victim of Jason Voorhees. * Her death won the Golden Chainsaw Award in Dead Meat’s "Jason X" kill count. * She is one of very few people to ever unmask Jason. Gallery Appearances Films *''Jason X'' (2001) Novels *''Jason X'' (2005) References Category:Female victims Category:Characters in Jason X Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Smashed to death Category:Deceased Females Category:Thrown Category:Heroines Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased females Category:Murdered females Category:Murdered characters Category:Characters Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Victims Category:Deceased characters Category:Young